


Jim and the Captain

by lindaljc



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 01:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19735720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindaljc/pseuds/lindaljc
Summary: An early meeting between Simon and Jim.





	Jim and the Captain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I've been looking back at some of my very early stories, written for the television show The Sentinel. I've decided to post a few of them here. If you're not a fan of the show I will still be writing and posting stories for Stargate Atlantis. 
> 
> Disclaimer: All characters, places, and objects from The Sentinel belong to Pet Fly Productions, UPN, and Paramount. All stories are written with the love of the show in mind. No money is being made. All stories are property of the author.  
> This story was written by lindaljc with the love of the show in mind.

Simon looked out at the bullpen. There was a lot of activity going on. Repairs were still needed but everyone seemed to be doing as well as could be expected after Kincaid's men had taken over the precinct. It was such a shame that so many good people had lost their lives, or been injured.

One of the first things on his agenda today was a meeting with Ellison, and that cousin of his. Did Jim really think he would fall for that line? And that thin blue line schtick that Sandburg had tried on him ... did he look like he was born yesterday? 

“Ellison, my office.” Simon waited for him to come in and close the door. “Sit down, Jim.”

“Captain?”

Simon sighed deeply, not liking this conversation already and it hadn't even started. “Jim, I have to ask again about this Sandburg kid. I know you want him to help you, but it's a big responsibility taking him as an observer. There's very real danger involved, and not just for him. Does this kid have any idea what he's getting into? One wrong move, one wrong word can do a lot of damage to a case, and I know you well enough to know that you'd put yourself in harm's way to protect him. I don't want to lose a good cop. I don't want to lose a friend either.”

Jim leaned forward, and looked everywhere but at Simon. He cleared his throat and began, “I know we didn't get off to a good start with you, Simon. And I know the kid looks like a hippie wannabe. But I've talked to him and he makes sense about the sentinel stuff. Damn, I hate to admit it but he makes more sense than any of the doctors I talked to, and you know I've had all the tests they recommended and they all came back negative. Honestly, Simon? I was out of options unless I just wanted to waste my time and money on more specialists that would tell me the same things, or worse, that's all in my head.”

Simon was silent for a moment, “So, you were getting pretty desperate. Desperate enough to listen to Sandburg's line?”

“I don't think it's a scam, if that's what you mean. I've seen some of his research. There are people out there with one or two heightened senses. I, uh, asked if he had evidence and he showed me some videotaped test sessions. He even let me meet a couple of his subjects without telling them ... I was one, too.”

Simon perked up at this, “Then this is all really ... scientific. Research and test results you could see.”

“Oh, yeah. It kind of freaked me out a little to think I'd just be another lab rat, but on the tapes he was always professional, and well, his behavior was ethical. Those people seemed actually grateful for the attention, for the suggestions he made, and grateful that here was a person that believed them. Simon, I'm willing to give this a try. If I don't, I don't know if I can be a cop any longer.”

Simon felt the shock of that statement, and knew that Jim wasn't bluffing. He was serious. 

“Alright, Jim. I'll sign off on a ninety day pass, but the kid stays out of crime scenes.”

“Well, about that ... Sandburg thinks he might be able to help me gather evidence with my senses if he can help me figure out ways to use them effectively.”

“Jim, we can't have him mucking up a crime scene! The D.A. will be on our backs in no time.”

“I won't let him out of the truck without my personal supervision. And I'll make sure he knows everything he has to know before we get there.”

“But your evidence gathering won't be allowed in court unless ... do you intend to go public?”

“No, no, Simon. I think that would be a big mistake. I told Sandburg that already. He'll hold off, at least for a while. But the evidence I pick up might lead us to something solid we can use.”

“Jim, I have to ask ... do you trust him? You said he'll hold off ... for a while. What happens then?”

Jim just looked uncomfortable. 

“Jim, it's not a conversation you can put off forever.” 

…

End


End file.
